Tirer un trait
by UchiwaPower
Summary: La Grande Guerre est finie, Voldemort ayant été vaincu par notre héros national ; les élèves retournent à Poudlard pour refaire leur 7ème année. Cependant,si l'ambiance générale a changé, la rancœur entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, elle, est toujours là...
1. Chapter 1

**Tirer un trait **

_**Voici une petite présentation de l'histoire afin de bien poser les bases pour tous les lecteurs.**_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sans qui cette fanfiction n'aurait pas lieu d'être.

**Couples :** HP/DM et RW/BZ en second plan

**Rating :** On va dire M pour être sûre car rien n'est encore décidé cette histoire m'est venue pendant les cours de français de cette année alors on verra comment elle va se développer…

**Avertissement :** Bon pas vraiment nécessaire parce que tout le monde ici a bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une fiction qui traite des relations entre hommes mais pour ceux qui ne l'auraient toujours pas compris : **WARNING ! RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES ALORS HOMOPHOBES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN …**

**Résumé : **La Grande Guerre est finie, Voldemort a été vaincu et nos élèves s'en retournent à Poudlard pour y refaire leur 7ème année. Cependant, si l'ambiance générale entre les différentes maisons semble s'être largement améliorée, l'entente entre les deux Princes de Griffondore et de Serpentard, elle, demeure inexistante mais un événement soudain pourrait bien tout changer.

_**Voilà pour l'introduction, en espérant que l'histoire va vous plaire. Je tenterai de rester le plus fidèle possible aux caractères de base des personnages car j'adore le côté arrogant de Draco Malfoy ainsi que l'air niais de Ronald Weasley^^.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me critiquer hein je prends tous les conseils et toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises afin de pouvoir m'améliorer pour la suite**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre I : Rien n'a changé ?**_

_Harry Potter, The Survivant, Celui-qui-a-vaincu-Lord-Voldy etc… se rend à la gare de Kingscross, à Londres pour y rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avec lequel, il va refaire sa 7__ème__ année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Alors que nos héros embraquent à bord du Poudlard express sur la voie 9 ¾, une voix trainante attire leur attention._

_« _Tiens si ce n'est pas St-Potter, sa Sang-de-Bourbe et Weaslaid… »

« Malfoy. Quel ‟plaisir″ de te revoir », Ironisa alors le brun.

« Ne t'en fais pas Potty le déplaisir est partagé », Lui rétorqua le blond pas le moins du monde vexé.

« Dégage la fouine, on aimerait pouvoir profiter de notre rentrée pendant encore quelques heures avant d'avoir à croiser ta sale gueule d'aristocrate à chaque couloir, à moins que tu n'aies envie d'aller faire un tour sous la jupe de Parkinson ? », Le menaça alors le rouquin, baguette en main. Le blond lui adresse un regard noir avant de se détourner, suivi de ses amis, Zabini et Parkinson qui était rouge écarlate d'indignation. Harry, stupéfait de la non-réaction de son rival, fixe son dos encore un moment avant d'embarquer dans le wagon pour aller chercher un compartiment vide pour ses amis et lui.

« Bon sang, cet abruti peroxydé a réussi à me gâcher la journée », Se lamenta le roux.

« Ronald, il est à peine 9 heures du matin… », S'exaspéra la brunette. Ron, de mauvaise foie, leva alors les yeux au ciel parfois la précision des propos de sa petite amie le rendait dingue mais il l'aimait trop pour ne pas supporter ses quelques défauts obsessionnels.

« Ne t'en fait pas, lors du match on va écraser ses sales vipères, et alors Malfoy ira se cacher dans les robes de son père », Promis le Survivant sous le regard désespéré de sa meilleure amie.

Sur ce, nos amis décident de laisser tomber le sujet blond peroxydé et de se concentrer sur leurs vacances d'été Harry ayant pour la première fois passé de vraies vacances sans cauchemar et sans les Dursley pour lui pourrir la vie. Soudain, ils aperçoivent des formes ailées géantes qui viennent voler tout autour de train en poussant des cris de joie.

« Des Hypogriffes ! Bon sang les gars je ne peux pas croire qu'on soit de retour à Poudlard ! Regarde 'Mione, voilà Buck ! », S'émerveilla alors Ron en apercevant la majestueuse créature qui volait au loin à présent.

[….]

_Une semaine plus tard, les dates de matchs de Quidditch étaient annoncées et tout le monde espérait une finale entre les rouges et or et les verts et argent. Pour ce faire, Griffondor devrait d'abord affronter Serdaigle alors que le samedi suivant, Serpentard affronterait Poufsouffle. Bien sûr, comme chacun le sait, Griffondore sortit vainqueur du match et alors que l'équipe fêtait sa victoire, Harry Potter décide d'aller s'isoler afin de fuir cette agitation qui le mettait mal à l'aise en se rendant dans la Salle sur demande. Il imagine alors un ciel étoilé et commence à somnoler lorsqu'une voix unique au monde le sort de sa paix intérieure._

« Alors Potty, on ne supporte pas la célébrité ? Pourtant tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps, non ? »

« Malfoy », soupira le brun, « Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? »

« Et bien quel langage Mr le Survivant » se moqua le blond.

« Pfff fous-moi la paix sale Serpent », S'énerva alors le brun avant de la planter là pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

_**Et voilà fin de ce premier chapitre. Alors, vous en pensez quoi je continue ou j'arrête là ?^^ (je sais les chapitres sont courts mais en même temps en écrire, à la main, un par période de Français ce n'était pas évident et tout ça sans se faire choper bien entendu haha)**_

_**A bientôt **_

_**UchiwaPower**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre II : Tout recommence ?

_Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que les cours ont repris, et, au plus grand bonheur des Griffondores, ils n'avaient plus cours en commun avec les Serpentards en quelque matière que ce soit mais bien avec les Serdaigles. Alors qu'Harry était en retard pour son cours de Métamorphose, il bute dans quelqu'un au tournant d'un couloir…_

« Ouch ! Vraiment désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Tu vas bien ? » S'excusa-t-il.

« Tss je savais bien que tes verres de bouteilles ne te servaient à rien… »

« Oh bon sang Malfoy pas toi, pitié ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais de ce côté du Château, l'Arithmancie c'est dans l'autre partie ! »

« Très perspicace Potty, tu as donc mémorisé mon horaire ? Je te manque à ce point ? », Le nargua alors le blond.

« Ouais, histoire d'être sûr de ne jamais te croiser » Rétorqua l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. « Bon si tu permets je suis déjà en retard… »

« Une peu plus ou un peu moins qu'est-ce que cela change hm ? »

« Très drôle Malfoy ! Ah au fait tu savais que depuis que je n'ai plus cours en commun avec ta maison, je n'ai jamais été aussi doué en Potion c'est dire si Rogue ne savait vraiment pas enseigner », Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ses mots, qu'il les regretta en repensant à l'ancien professeur qui avait toujours tout fait pour le protéger.

« Fier de toi Potty ? Bon maintenant laisse-moi passer, je dois voir Granger », Répondit le blond en contournant l'autre pour passer.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Cela ne te concerne pas le Balafré, mais si tu veux tout savoir nous procédons à un échange mutuel de nos notes de cours d'Arithmancie et de DCFM. » Sur cela, il laissa le brun seul au milieu du couloir. Après l'avoir fixé encore quelques instants, Harry se dit que cette fois-ci, il était vraiment très en retard avant de se mettre à courir McGonnagal allait le tuer.

[…]

_Le jour de la final de la Coupe de Quidditch, opposant Serpentard à Griffondore, l'équipe des verts et argent, ne ménage pas ses paroles envers ses adversaires bien que ceux-ci ne se laissent pas intimider. Dès les premières secondes, la tension monte d'un cran et les deux attrapeurs se lancent dans une recherche effrénée du vif d'or. Les conditions climatiques étaient désastreuses et nos joueurs n'y voyaient pas à deux mètre à cause de la pluie torrentielle. C'est ainsi que ce qui devait arriver arriva, un cognard lancé à grande vitesse par les batteurs de Serpentard percute Harry, réduisant ainsi son balai en miettes. Le Survivant commence alors une chute de plus de 30 mètres de haut sans que personne ne puisse le voir depuis les tribunes. Tous semble alors perdu pour le jeune homme qui se remémore alors les quelques années de sa courte vie. Trop pris dans ses souvenirs, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il silhouette fonce droit sur lui et manque un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'elle arrête net sa chute vertigineuse en le saisissant pas le poignet._

« Qu'est-ce que ? », Commença le brun apeuré.

« Potter, faudrait songer à faire un régime un de ces jours », Se plaignit son sauveur en se dirigeant rapidement vers le sol car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le retenir très longtemps et encore moins de pouvoir le soulever pour l'aider à monter derrière lui. Harry n'a même pas le temps de le remercier que le blond se dirige vers les vestiaires de son équipe, provoquant ainsi la victoire de leurs adversaires par abandon. Alors que la foule hurle de joie, le jeune attrapeur reste perplexe face à l'attitude de sa Némésis avant de rejoindre le Château, en compagnie de ses amis.

_[__…__]_

_Le lendemain, tout le Château parlait de la victoire des rouges et or, mais Harry, lui, n'avait aucune envie de participer à cette effervescence, son attention étant portée sur la table des Serpentards où le jeune Malfoy faisait rire toute sa maison grâce à des blagues de très mauvais goût sur les trois autres maisons. Alors, lorsqu'il se leva pour quitter la Grande Salle, le brun ne put s'empêcher de la suivre et de l'interpeler dans les couloirs._

« Malfoy, attends ! »

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ? », Demanda alors l'autre en le fixant de son air narquois.

« Je….euh… je voulais te dire…merci. »

« Hn tout le plaisir était pour moi Potty », Lui répondit le blond avant de se détourner.

« Attends ! »

« Quoi encore ? » S'impatienta l'autre sans se retourner cette fois.

« Pourquoi tu as abandonné ? Est-ce que tu as fait ça pour être fair-play avec moi ? »

« Tss, laisse-moi rire Potter. Moi t'accorder la victoire pour être fair-play ? Ne rêve pas le Balafré, je me suis juste déboité l'épaule en te rattrapant c'est tout. » Sur cette précision, le Prince des Serpentards abandonna son ennemi au milieu du couloir, le laissant seul avec ses interrogations. En effet si les paroles du blond étaient sensées, ses gestes et son attitude envers lui eux étaient totalement en opposés avec sa personnalité de base.


End file.
